Mobius MC
by Mobius2K14
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is apart of the deadliest gang in Mobius, Mobius MC. The biker group that sends shivers up people's spines, but he's tired of the Club. He wants out, the only problem is the Club itself. Not only is he best friends with a rat, the president is out for his blood. He's finding it tough to survive what the club throws at him daily. Rated T might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Mobius MC

Prologue

A/N: Welcome to my new story, please leave a review and stuff.

Brotherhood.

What does it mean? It means life and death, without the brotherhood we would have killed each other by now. Everyone's fighting for the same thing, money. Everyday more blood is shed over that, I've lost more friends than I could think of over money. Friends killing friends, brother vs brother. I lost my father to my own uncle. I have to live with the fact that I'm surrounded by killers, everyday I'm starting to doubt who I can trust and who I can't.

I see things that any normal 18 year old only sees in movies and books, I saw my own father been slaughtered in front of me over a few thousand dollars. I've saw a person been burned alive for not paying his protection from the club.

The club, they were malicious and greedy – Well, only the president was. He was the reason that the whole city feared us. Every time we rode past a house with our cuts on the curtains, they would be shut and the doors would be locked instantly. While I didn't like to think of myself as a bad person, I couldn't say I was a saint.

Oh, the president? His name was Shadow; he was the most cruel and evil hedgehog around. He'd have you gutted for even looking at him. He cared only about the club, not the people in the club. Shadow was cold and heartless. He was the one who aided in the death of my father. I couldn't do anything about it; he'd kill me for even mentioning Chuck.

The police couldn't do anything; Shadow had them in his pocket. He gave them cash for their silence, if they saw the club committing a crime they'd keep their mouths shut and when asked if they saw anything: they'd say no.

I only just recently turned 18; this meant I was old enough to join the club. There wasn't any choice. I couldn't get a normal job or nothing; I had to be in the club. It's because my father Chuck started the club.

You'd think I'd be the president or something but no. Shadow took the title as soon as my father snuffed it. He didn't even show up at the funeral. I always got on with Shadow, but I wasn't going to say to his face that I wanted to be president. I'd just have to wait for the bastard to die.

Hopefully that day is near.

My father Chuck was never there much in my life, he showed up some days, but on others he was gone. The reason my father left on most days was because he was a rat. I didn't like to talk about it much, but the truth was told to me by Shadow. I didn't know if I could believe him or not.

What Shadow tells me is that my father was dealing with the rival club, "Knothole MC". That didn't stop me from thinking about my father. I never really got to know him; he was more like a friend to me than my dad. My mother did always talk about him though before she left.

When I was 16 my mother decided to leave Station Square, I wasn't allowed to leave with her because I was already sworn into the club. I ended up moving in with my best friend Tails for a few years before I had enough money to buy a place of my own. I hadn't seen Tails lately. Last I heard about him he'd moved to a different country.

Mobius MC owned a part of Station Square. We owned the west part; this part was more fancy and rich. But if you wanted to live around here you had to talk to Shadow, if you were a friend of the club you would be allowed. But if we didn't know you, you'd be lucky if you got out of their alive.

I lived on a road called "Emerald Street" this is where you can do anything. Deal, kill and anything else that tickles your fancy. All of the club members live on this road; it was a club rule that all members had to live by each other.

If you're wondering about the other members. Well first there's Silver, he's a quiet guy but has a dark secret that only I know. He used to be a member of Knothole MC; Shadow made a rule of his own after my father was murdered. Anyone with any connections to Knothole MC is dead.

Then there's Knuckles, the guy might seem big and scary but really he's just a big softie, I've known him since high school. He's the clubs intimidator, if Shadow needs to torture a guy for answers Knuckles was more than happy to comply.

Espio is another guy who is quiet. He used to work for the police before Shadow offered him a place in the club. He didn't really get involved with the gun running and stuff. He only really showed up to the club meetings.

Then there's Scourge, this guy was crazy. He was Shadows right hand man, anything that Shadow asked him to do he would comply without a second thought. He used to have a wife before she disappeared without a second thought, Scourge didn't really seem to care.

Mighty was the club's drinker. He joined the club only a while ago, he has a serious drinking problem. I don't think I've ever seen him sober. Mighty is always looking for money though, he does any job Shadow throws at him.

Then there's me. Sonic the hedgehog, I was always around the club. Every day I spend my life at the club, it's not just a hobby any more. Its life.

But it's a life I need to get rid of.

End of chapter.

Thanks for reading, so do you think this is a good idea for a story? And no I won't be accepting OCs in this story.

Edited by Dexiduous.


	2. Chapter 2

Mobius MC

Chapter 1

I was awoken by the lights that cracked though the blinds, I looked over to see that it was 10o'clock, Shit! I'm late for the fucking meeting! I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom; I quickly turned the shower on and jumped into the boiling shower. As I scrubbed myself I thought back to last night, Shadow hadn't showed up at the club, which was a surprise to all of us seeing as though Shadow would sleep in the clubhouse if he had his choice. As I rubbed the soap out of my hair I heard a loud banging on my door. Great! They've come to check on me, I don't know why they don't trust me to be left alone. I turned the shower of and stepped onto the marble floor, towelling myself of, I walked into my room.

It wasn't a massive room by standards around here, but it was decent enough to have a few girls around. The walls were painted the same colour they were 18 years ago, sky blue. Posters and drawings of bikes and guns hung on the walls, I used to love drawing pictures. I guess I lost that hobby a long time ago, around the same time my mother left me. The club's symbol was painted over my bed; a fist with snakes coiled around it – it fitted ironically seeing as though the president was a snake.

I grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans with a chain hanging of it and a simple white t-shirt with the club's logo, the words "Die Riding" was written at the bottom. I pulled on my red and white soap shoes and to top it off I threw on my Mobius MC hat, it was a black cap with the logo on the front, I mostly wore clothes with the logo on so I wouldn't get hassled by people who didn't know me but knew the club. I finished getting dressed and threw on my cut.

It was seen as sin if you didn't wear your cut in the clubhouse, I've seen one to many people get their throats cut for not wearing their cuts, so I always made sure to wear it around Shadow. I could hear whoever was at the door getting impatient so they used their keys. That's how I knew it was Shadow. He has the keys to all of our houses, I didn't like that. It meant he could just open the door to my house in the middle of the night and snap my neck...

Shadow mustn't have been in a good mood because I could hear him moaning to whoever he was with, it was probably Scourge, they went everywhere together, I was waiting for them to announce their wedding soon. I heard Shadow barging up the stairs; I stood and waited for a grilling. Hopefully he wouldn't go on for that long. The door swung open, revealing a darkly clad hedgehog.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" he growled as he turned to walk down the stairs. "You've got everyone waiting!" he carried on as I followed him down stairs

I walked downstairs to see Scourge crashed on my couch with his feet up on my coffee table, I growled and kicked his legs off the table. He spluttered angrily as his cigarette flew out his mouth. He jumped up off the couch and was about to scream in my face when Shadow walked outside. Like a lost puppy Scourge followed in suit. Man that guy was a douche; he joined the club years ago. He used to tease me about my dad when no one was looking. What I wouldn't give to kick him where he breathes.

Instead of walking outside with the guys, I kicked open the door to the garage, I flicked on the light and smiled at my baby. I loved my bike more than I probably loved my mother; I had a special connection to this bike. I'd spent nearly all last summer fixing it up when it crashed; I winced as I remembered the crash. It was a run though Knothole, a car had come out of nowhere and tried to knock us all down. I ended up swerving too hard to move and falling of my bike. The bike was totalled, instead of buying a new one though; I spent countless hours fixing it up.

I pressed the button on the wall and the garage door started to rise slowly, I grabbed my helmet, which was a deep blue one with flame stickers stuck onto it, it was quite childish, but I couldn't be assed finding a helmet that fit, fixing it onto my head was a struggle. I had long quills that stuck out in a nice downward motion but it was still a bitch to get on, I finally got the helmet on and sat down on the bike, I kicked off and the engine roared as I blasted out of the garage. I stopped next to Shadow and Scourge who were smoking horrible smelling cigarettes.

"So Sonny-Boy! You ready to ride Puff?" Scourge grinned as he blew out smoke in my direction.

I flipped him of and pulled on my Ray-Bans, Sonny-Boy was what my uncle called me; I didn't see my uncle Maurice much any more. He'd moved to a different patch years ago, he was treated as a rat for this. I couldn't care less; he was the one who killed my father right in front of my own eyes. Shaking the thought away I shot off, leaving Scourge and Shadow. I turned down the road and headed towards the clubhouse, I nodded at a few friends I saw and winked at a few of the girls as I blasted by them. I wouldn't say I'm a player, but I'm well known with the ladies.

I quickly leaned to the side as a car shot past me, people were so high most of the time that this was natural behaviour, what I wasn't expecting though was the car to screech to a halt. I looked over my shoulder to see two Mobians jumping out the car, they had Knothole colours. I skidded to a stop and jumped of the bike as the two Mobian started to shoot. They were equipped with MP4s, I ducked under a car for protection as the bullets sprayed past my head – the one day I forget to bring my gun I get jumped by Knotholes! The car I was hiding behind was starting to take heavy damage. Smoke billowed from the hood; I knew that if I didn't move I was going to get caught in a blast, but if I moved now I'd get cut into pieces by their guns...

I decided to take caution to the wind and charged out into the open; luckily this was the time that the two started to reload. I took this window to run at one of them, I grabbed the guy and swung him onto the ground, I was about to knock the shit out of the fucker when I heard a gun click, I looked up to see the other guy pointing the MP4 at me. His friend grinned as the guy stepped closer to me, I felt my heart beating hardly in my chest as he pressed the gun in between my eyes. I closed my eyes as a loud bang noise filled the air. After a few seconds another bang came, I still had my eyes closed as someone punched me in the shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now pussy!" Scourge's slick voice jeered.

I opened my eyes and sighed with relief, the guy in front of me was dead; a puddle was starting to form where he laid. I looked down at the person I was holding, he was pale and looked as though he was going to shit himself. I pushed him off and pulled myself to my feet. Scourge grabbed the poor guy and pulled him towards his face.

"Who sent you?" he growled.

The guy replied to this by spitting blood at Scourge, as blood trailed down Scourge's face I could see that he was going to explode, this wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Scourge lifted his fist into the air and was about to strike him when Shadow's deep voice came from behind us.

"We need him alive, Snot." Shadow explained as he grabbed the guy by the scruff off Snot.

Snot is Scourge's nickname in the crew, everyone had one. It was mostly ironic and funny. Shadow's used to be Stripes before he became president, mine is Blur because I used to be a track king, Silver's is Pot because he used to have a heavy drug addiction and his fur was shaped like a weed plant, Espio's is Sarge because he used to be a police officer and Knuckles' is Knucklehead because, well... he's an idiot.

Scourge nodded and trudged back over to his bike, I was about to walk back to mine when Shadow grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, he pushed the guy over to me. "Someone needs to walk him to the clubhouse don't they?" he grinned as he passed me a M9.

He wasn't asking if I wanted to do this, he was making me do this. Sighing I pulled the guy onto the road as Shadow and Scourge blasted past, Scourge flipping me off as he did, douche. I pointed the gun at the guy and walked backwards to my bike, I slowly wheeled it back over, still pointing the gun at him, I placed the bike in a safe place and grabbed the guy by his shoulder and pushed him forward. The clubhouse was only down the road, the guy dragged his feet as he walked so I swatted at the back off his head, he groaned as he carried on walking, this time a bit quicker.

Nobody looked at us as I walked down the road with a gun pointed at the guy; they either didn't care and were used to shit like this or were too scared to call the cops. When we neared the clubhouse the guy started to cry. Well, there goes all his macho, what happened to acting tough? I had to admit though I'd probably be the same if I was going to get tortured by Shadow, who wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

The guy really started to sob as we made it to the clubhouse; he turned to me quickly, his eyes shining with fear. "Please man, I got a wife and three kids! I didn't want to do this! They forced me to do this!" he begged

This speech brought back memories of when I first met Silver; he'd been trying to break into the warehouse where we kept the guns. Luckily it was me who discovered him. My first thought was to kill him, but as soon as I put my hand in my pocket he started crying, saying he didn't want to die. He begged for his life, saying that he only did it to feed his child. In the end I felt sorry for him and took him to live with me and Tails for a while, this was back when I 15 and done odd jobs for the club. Too bad for this guy I wasn't as soft as I was back then. I pushed the guy forward into the parking lot.

The clubhouse used to be a warehouse where they kept random shit, my father bought it very cheap, it was dilapidated but it was history. Most of my fondest memories were at this building, by the doors stood the whole crew either on bikes or standing, laughing and cheering as I pushed the poor guy forward. The guy turned to run but I grabbed him and shoved him forward again. I would have felt a bit bad for him if I hadn't nearly just got ran over by him. I carried on pushing him forward until we were standing in front of the whole crew.

"Looks boys! Blur's brought us a new toy!" Knuckles grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

The guy whimpered loudly, his face was filled with fear as Shadow stepped forward. "Now what are we going to do with you?" the hedgehog whispered angrily.

End of chapter.

Edited by Dexiduous.


	3. Chapter 3

Mobius MC

Chapter 2

Ages:

Sonic: 18

Shadow: 38

Scourge: 24

Knuckles: 20

Silver: 19

Espio: 30

Amy: 17

Rogue: 19

Sally: 21

Smoke floated into the air as we discussed the club's problems, we all sat around the long wooden table, Shadow at the front of course, Scourge sat next to him because he was the "VP" which means Vice President. The smoke was credited to half the gang, now that I think about it... I've never seen Scourge without a cigarette in his mouth. Mighty was passed out on the table, an empty beer bottle stood next to him, typical. In the corner the muffled groans came from the Knothole member, we'd tied him up to a chair and left him there until we were done with the meeting. The beige patch still on his back, he'd tried to escape a few times, but the ropes were too tight.

The long table was a rectangle of mahogany wood, in the middle was the logo in deep black paint. On the walls were pictures of the club's oldest members, a picture of my father hung over the wall where Shadow was sitting, that same picture was on my key rings. The walls were a deep blood red just like Shadow's eyes. The carpet was creamy and thick, a TV hung on the wall near the doors. I looked to the wide picture that hung on the wall on top of the TV, it was taken a few months before my father's death, he looked so happy on it – little did he know the person who had their arm over his shoulder would be his killer.

Speaking of my father's killer I looked over to see a picture of Shadow and Maurice on a run, it was taken after my father's death, no signs of guilt on either of their faces. Back to the meeting though, Shadow had started the conversation about Knothole, he explained that they were getting too big for their boots and they had to be dealt with soon. I looked over to Silver, who was fingering a ring that hung on a necklace on his neck; Silver didn't like to talk about his past that much. The best I could find out was that this ring was given to him by his Mother, but Silver had left that life to die, he'd adapted to the club. I've asked him a few times about what he did in Knothole, but he didn't speak about it.

The question Shadow was asking was should we attack now, I knew it was suicide. Even if we were feared around Station Square, there were only 6 of us. Yeah we have people, who would back us and that, but Silver had told me that there were hundreds of full patched members in Knothole; they practically gave a patch to anyone who asked. If Shadow wanted to start a war then I wasn't going to help him on this, well without a vote he couldn't do nothing. If the club wanted to get into a new business or do something there had to be a vote, it would be breaking rules if we didn't.

"So what do you guys think?" Shadow asked "Should we not kill these bastards who have been thorns in our sides for too long?"

Shadow slammed down his hand on the table. "I say yes, your vote VP?"

"It's a yes from me Prez." Scourge, of course, agreed with Shadow.

Next to Scourge was Mighty, who had to be shaken multiple times until he opened his eyes, Knuckles, who was sitting next to him, brought him back up to speed by whispering in his ear. After he was done Mighty shook his head. "It's a no from me, that's suicide!"

Knuckles took a while to think of his answer, he looked over to me quickly. I slightly shook my head, Knuckles cleared his throat. "Sorry Shadow, it's a no. It's too risky"

Next up was me. "No, I'm not going to war over a few bits of land." I explained.

Shadow looked shocked for a second as I saw right though his lie, he didn't want to go to war because they were enemies, he wanted to go to war for the land that the Knotholes possessed. Silver was next up. "No, it's stupid!" he said quickly.

Next up was Espio, who just shook his head. He had a look on his face that said "Why are we even having this conversation?"

Then it was 4-2, Shadow slammed down the gavel and stepped out of his seat, with the meeting being over I just wanted to get back to bed. I'd done a few late nights lately and I was exhausted. I grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when Shadow stopped us all. "We need to discuss what we're going to do with Pissy pants over there." Shadow explained.

I looked over to the guy and like Shadow had said he had actually pissed his pants, I shook my head in disgust as Scourge walked over and dragged his chair outside; we didn't do killing or torturing in the meeting room. The guy struggled in his chair for a few seconds but then must have realised it was useless and slumped down on the chair, tears shot down from his eyes, running down his cheeks. If the guy wouldn't have nearly ran me over I probably would have told them to leave him alone and the fact that he was Knothole made it harder. The guy would just have to face his fate, knowing Shadow, he would ask him once and if he didn't reply then Shadow would kill him.

Shadow ripped his gag of quickly and pressed a M9 to his head, the gun gleamed in the sunlight as Shadow pressed it into his temple, the guy made spluttering noises as he saw the gun. "Please don't kill me man! I've got a wife and three children!" he cried out.

Scourge walked forward and grabbed him by the neck. "Then you've disappointed them!" he grinned.

Shadow pressed the gun back into his head as Scourge let him go. "Now I'm going to ask you again nicely. Who sent you?" he asked.

"I don't kno–"

Blood spurted out of the man's head as Shadow pulled the trigger, the guy's head slumped down, dripping with blood as Shadow grinned and placed the M9 back in the inside of his cut. "I really hate it you know when they say 'I don't know!'" he grinned.

Scourge snorted and turned to the rest of us. "So, club tonight boys?" he grinned, holding out VIP passes.

Mighty nodded because it was an excuse to get drunk, Silver shrugged and walked over to his bike. Espio smiled slightly, which was a yes from him and Knuckles fist bumped Scourge. Scourge turned to me. "So Sonny-Boy, You coming or what?" he asked.

I had no choice.

Hours later...

After a few hours of napping I was excited for the club, not because I was going with the gang, no because I needed the attention of a woman, so I made sure to wash myself with my special soap, which smelled like fresh strawberries, yeah it sounds girly but the girls love it! I made sure to put on my nice black polo shirt, matched with a pair of black combats. I wore a chain with dog tags attached to them and my red and white sneakers.

I combed my hair nicely and put aftershave on; I couldn't wait for the ladies to form a line! Being in a club was even better; the ladies loved a biker boy. I heard a knock on my door, I already knew who it was, I raced down the stairs and pulled open the door, standing in the porch with a long grin up his face was Scourge, I smiled and we stepped outside. I could smell alcohol on him already. "I see you started the party early." I grinned as stepped into the taxi.

Scourge jumped in after me and knocked on the driver's window, the taxi shot of in the direction of Club Tabuu. Club Tabuu was a new club on the block, it was owned by Vector the Crocodile, and he was a cool dude and was a friend of the club. He not only owned most of the clubs in Station Square, he owned most of the brothels. He was sleazy and slimy but a good guy.

The taxi screeched down the street, Scourge must have paid this guy extra our threatened him, knowing Scourge it was definitely option two. I opened a window to let the smoke out. Scourge smoked more than a furnace. If you told him that there was no more cigarettes left in the world he'd probably go on a killing spree. "So any chicks you know going?" I asked.

Me and Scourge had a pact, even though we were enemies we still fixed each other up with women. "There's one I know called Rouge, she's a bit of a dog. But man has she got a great rack!" Scourge grinned like a kid who had found out that Christmas was coming early.

Rouge huh? I heard of her before, Knuckles had told me that he once done some... naughty business... with her in a public bathroom, so I instantly had her labelled as a slut. "No man, no hoes! Any girls that don't take it up the thing for a living?" I asked.

Scourge grinned. "Well Rouge said she's bringing a few friends! Maybe they're hot?"

The taxi screeched to a halt, we jumped out and the taxi shot off without even asking for money. Yeah, Scourge had definitely threatened him. Never mind! The club had a line that lead on for what looked like a mile; people were all dressed up in their best clothes, a few people cheered when they saw us. Those made me feel a bit like a celebrity, well, a celebrity who took a taxi with a psychopath. The bouncer welcomed us in without a second thought. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

I was instantly met with neon lights bouncing of the walls; the room's light had a bluish tint to it, making all colours except white stand out. The room was massive, tables were spread out by the entrance, a massive dance floor stood in the middle of the room, at the end of that was the DJ's panel, and I recognised the DJ as Charmy Bee, a friend of Espio's. The bar was lit by a bunch of lights, I saw Mighty carrying a plate of shots over to the VIP area, there I could see the rest of the gang except for Shadow. He preferred to stay at the clubhouse when we went to parties and that.

Scourge was gone as soon as the doors were open, he moved at the speed of light when we were at clubs, one moment he was dancing and the next he was making out with some random woman, shaking my head I danced my way over to the crew. A few girls recognised me and tried to grind on me, but I wouldn't touch most of them with a 10 foot pole.

When I finally made it to the crew I collapsed onto the couch next to Silver, who looked uncomfortable sitting next to a squirrel I instantly recognised as Sally, she must have been a friend of Rouge because Rouge was sitting next to Knuckles. Mighty had already inhaled half of the drinks so I made sure to grab one before he finished them all.

I felt a hand rub my shoulder, at first I thought it was Silver but when I looked it was Satan in a dress. "What Sally?" I groaned as she carried on rubbing my shoulder.

She purred slightly and started to massage my back. "How about me and you have a dance?" she whispered into my ear.

I shook her of and shuffled to the other end of the couch, Sally has been passed around as much as a spliff at a reggae concert. I didn't want to catch AIDS or something, who knows what she's carrying? Sally pouted for a bit but then went off to flirt with someone else; I sighed with relief and turned to Silver who was trying to keep a straight face. "Don't even!" I grumbled as I took a shot.

Music pumped out of the stereos causing my ears to hurt until they adapted, I looked over to see Scourge surrounded by a group of girls I hadn't seen before, hopefully they aren't slags. I jumped of the couch and beckoned Silver to follow me, Knuckles had fucked off outside with Rouge a few minutes ago.

I strolled over to the girls with a confident smile, as I approached them I started to be able to look at them properly. There was a small rabbit that looked too young for me, a loud raccoon, a cat with golden eyes that were very creepy and finally a pink hedgehog.

Silver had already started a conversation with the cat; Scourge was trying to get off with Sally who had just walked over. I decided to take caution to the wind and talk to the pink hedgehog that looked lonely. I walked up to her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Sonic, what's your name?" I asked.

"Amy Rose." She smiled.

I grabbed a beer off the bar and passed it to her. "A pretty name for a pretty lady!" I smiled.

Amy blushed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an empty couch, we both sat down. "So, are you new here?" I asked.

Amy nodded and took a small sip of her drink. "Yeah I just moved here from Knothole!" she smiled.

My jaw fell down quickly, she's from Knothole? Damn! Why did she have to be form enemy territory? Amy looked confused at why I was sitting there with my jaw nearly hitting the floor, I closed it and smiled. "Sorry I just spaced out there." I tried playing it off cool.

"Yeah I do that myself sometimes!" she giggled.

Before I could ask her any more questions a green bird stepped over to us, his face filled with anger. "Amy! What the fuck are you doing here you Slag?" he growled.

Amy's bottom lip quivered a bit, I could tell that this guy had some connection to her, and it wasn't a good one. The bird tried to grab her wrist and pull her up but pushed his hand away before he could. "Yo, fuck off man, we're trying to talk!" I growled.

"Who the fuck are you pushing blue boy? You want to go home crying to mummy?" he asked.

Normally I would have ignored an insult from someone like him, but when they bring my mom into this? Then it's go time! I jumped to my feet and pushed the bird back sending him sprawling over a table, after he recovered he jumped up and signalled for a few of his boys to come over, a massive grey bird waddled over with a green duck and a fat polar bear following him, a weasel and a flying squirrel came from the sides, Amy made a squeaking noise. "Sonic! Don't fuck with these guys! They'll really hurt you!" she begged

I snorted, it was really cute how she was worried for me, a crowd had begun to gather after someone shouted fight, I smiled and welcomed them to watch me kick some ass. "So who's first?" I asked, the beer giving me confidence.

The green bird walked forward with his chest puffed out, I tried not to burst out laughing as he pushed me, he swung for me but I easily ducked under him and jabbed in in the stomach, before the grey bird could jump in a stool bounced his head. Standing holding another one was Scourge, his face filled with glee at the thought of a fight.

"Right Fuckers! Who wants a piece of Scourge?" he growled as he charged forward.

Silver came out of nowhere and tackled the flying squirrel, it was three against six, seven if you count the grey bird twice, as I scuffled with the green bird I saw Scourge whacking the grey bird, the polar bear was about to grab Silver off the flying squirrel when Knuckles came out of nowhere and slammed him down onto a table, breaking it in the process. The weasel pulled out a gun from his hat and was about to let lose when Mighty smashed a beer bottle on his head and the green duck tried to attack Knuckles but was silently took out by Espio. I was still strangling the green bird, when I felt myself be lift into the air, I looked down to see a bouncer carrying me towards the door, I didn't give a fuck, we still beat the shit out of them!

I saw Silver get carried out with me, Knuckles spit before the bouncers came over, Espio walked into the shadows and Mighty collapsed on the weasel while Scourge was fighting of bouncers with a leg of a stool. "Come on then ya bitches! You can't take me alive!" he growled.

The bouncers eventually overpowered him and dragged him out along with us; we were thrown outside and told to never come back ever again. I laughed out into the night.

We kicked major ass!

End of chapter

Edited by Dexiduous.

Again!


End file.
